This specification relates to initializing communication for multiple transceivers.
The modern high speed communication transceiver such as G.fast and G.hn can operate using various physical mediums such as twisted-pair phone wire or coaxial cable. However, before multiple devices commence normal communication between each other, the devices complete a handshaking process, G.handshake. The handshaking process is a negotiation of acceptable communication parameters for each of the devices. The end result of the handshaking process is an established communication channel between the devices.